1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a method and an apparatus for controlling a main clock source, and more particularly to a method and an apparatus for controlling a main clock source shared between different wireless communications modules in a coordinated manner.
2. Description of the Related Art
With the development of wireless communications technology, mobile electronic devices may be provided with more than one wireless communications service, such as Bluetooth, Wireless Fidelity (WiFi), Worldwide Interoperability for Microwave Access (WiMAX) wireless communications service, and so on. However, the clock frequencies required by the wireless communications services are generally different. When using multiple clock sources, each for a corresponding wireless communications service, in the mobile electronic device, battery power consumption is increased. Therefore, a method and an apparatus for controlling a main clock source shared between different wireless communications modules is highly required to reduce battery power consumption.